foxtrotfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Fox
Andrea "Andy" Fox '(Born May 22) is the mother of Peter, Paige, and Jason and the wife of Roger. She is portrayed in the strip as a 42-year-old mother. According to the strip, she was also an English major in college. Her own love of education makes her entirely unsympathetic to her two older children's typical hatred of school and homework, which she expects them to love as much as she did. While earlier strips portrayed her as a freelance writer and columnist for a local newspaper, references to her job were gradually dropped and she has mostly been portrayed as a stay-at-home mother. Appearances In the original comics from the 1980's, her face was longer, her hair was a bit different, her ears were drawn different, and her nose also was different. In a future comic, she then gets a different haircut. This is the one that we see today. Later as Bill Amend's drawing style changed her design got updated to mostly the design we know today but with a slightly longer face. Finally, her face became more straightened and she became less thin. Relationships with other characters 'Jason: Jason has a natural love for Andrea, being her child. However, Jason often tries to pester her for either a new computer (or a related piece of technology, like a new mouse) or a much higher allowance. He has resorted to spam mail (10,000 messages saying "Raise Jason's Allowance") and influencing her dreams (dreams in which Andrea unexpectedly raises Jason's allowance to 15,000 dollars). Paige: Paige also has a neutral relationship with Andy. She is annoyed by Andrea occasionally, becoming very upset when her 'Backsync Boys' poster is destroyed due to her mother leaving in within Quincy's grasp. Peter: Peter also has a neutral relationship with Andy. He does not like her cooking, and normally goes to her for school related issues. Roger: Andy and Roger have a natural love for each other, being married, however she does get cross with him intermittently. One example is Roger's obnoxious super bowl celebrations. Personality Andy often prepares exaggerated vegetarian or vegan meals for her family (most often tofu, eggplants, spinach, beets, etc.), much to their chagrin, but she continues to try to get them to eat what she believes to be healthier meals. She often criticizes her husband and children for what she sees as their bad habits, such as procrastination and use of improper grammar. She has been known to impose her will and beliefs rather harshly on her family, including Roger, such as occasions when she refused to buy coffee because she believed him to be "addicted" to it, and instructing Jason to play video games to prevent Roger from watching Super Bowl pre-game programming. This has also shown her to be something of a hypocrite as her attempt to use a Momvo to restrict her children's shows ended when it wouldn't record her Soap Operas. She is shown to be easily stressed-out over such matters, and as a result highly ill-tempered at such times. Portrayed as a cheapskate, she tends to consistently keep the family's thermostat down during the winter months to save money, often cold enough to freeze hot drinks, oxygen, and several liquids in the house. In one strip it was so cold the family computer literally froze, while in another she had the thermostat at a temperature that was below 0 degrees. (In one strip, she also replaced the family's telephone with a telegraph and shut off the family's cable TV). She sometimes becomes obsessed with video games that she will not allow her children to play, such as Jason's Doomathon II game, which Jason traded for Sim-Moonwalk before Andy could even know the secret to Level 83. Andy has also been shown to obsess over certain other fads, such as "Bitty Babies" (a parody of Beanie Babies), the movie Titanic, and the Nintendo DS game Nintendogs. Trivia * The new haircut that Andy got was actually due to fans complaining that they couldn't tell her and Paige apart. Gallery AndyFox.png Wrapped-Up FoxTrot Anthology.jpg Wildly FoxTrot Anthology.jpg Jam-Packed FoxTrot Anthology.jpg FoxTrot Assembled with Care Anthology.jpg FoxTrot Book Think iFruity.jpg FoxTrot Book Pass the Loot.jpg Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 9.01.57 PM.png|Andy's original hairstyle Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 9.08.57 PM.png|Andy from the 1980's Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 9.00.07 PM.png|Andy from the 1990's Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 9.09.47 PM.png|Andy as of now Category:Fox family Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Procrastinators Category:Characters affiliated with Jason Fox Category:Characters associated with Paige Fox